The invention relates to a device for inserting at least one anchor piece into a hollow space of a living being, in order to fix a wall of the hollow space temporarily to a wall of the body of the living being by means of the at least one anchor piece.
The invention further relates to an anchor piece for use with the device according to the invention.
Such devices are used in the medical field for fixing the wall of a hollow space to the wall of the body during an examination or surgical intervention. They are used particularly in fetal diagnosis, therapy and surgery.
Fetal diagnosis, e.g. fetoscopy, involves examining a fetus using endoscopic methods.
To do this, a viewing instrument, namely a fetoscope, is passed through the abdominal wall of an expectant mother and into the amniotic sac. A physician is able to observe the fetus through the fetoscope. In addition to this viewing facility, fetoscopy also allows fetal samples (mostly skin) to be removed under visual control. The fetal sample removed can be diagnosed by means of special tests that are used to detect diseases during pregnancy.
It is hoped that fetal diagnosis, therapy and surgery will permit huge advances in the treatment of severe congenital abnormalities. However, the associated risks are enormous. The problems of the abovementioned examinations and surgical interventions are many. On the one hand, there is a possibility of the fetus, placenta or umbilical cord being damaged. On the other hand, any manipulation of the expectant mother's womb increases the risk of early labour and premature birth.
To avoid damage to the fetus, placenta or umbilical cord during an examination of the fetus or during a surgical intervention on the expectant mother's womb, more space must be created in the womb. In addition, the wall of the womb must be held stable and firm during the examination or the surgical intervention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,661 discloses a fastener implanting device used to implant a head portion of a T- or H-shaped fastener within a body. The device has a needle portion and a grip portion. The needle portion has a head portion receiving cavity selectively covered by an axially movable sleeve. The sleeve's translational movement is controlled by a mechanism in the device's grip portion. When the sleeve is in a retracted position, the now uncovered head portion of the fastener can be released.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,614 discloses a surgical apparatus comprising a needle having an outer surface and an anchor bar disposed in sliding engagement within the needle. A pusher is movable coaxially of the needle to engage the anchor bar and to separate the anchor bar from the needle.
It is an object of the present invention to create a device that permits widening of the womb and holds the wall of the womb stable in this state.
It is a further object to create a device of slender shape for holding a strip-like anchor piece.